


Trust Me

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Pegoryu Week 2019 Prompts [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is such a fucking martyr, I mean p5 came out 2 or 3 years ago but still, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nash still doesn't know how to tag ah, Pegoryu Week 2019, Why are they so oblivious ffs, oh yeah there's spoilers, pinning idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: Sometimes you are willing to take a risk for the ones you love-----------------------------------------------------------Third part of the Pegoryu Week 2019 promptDay 3: Leap of faith





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing goofy to say lmao

**Day 3: Leap of Faith**

This was risky. 

Way too risky. 

One slip up and it’s over. 

They were aware of it. Akira was  _ very  _ aware of it.

“You.. you really have to?”

He wanted to say no, to deny it with all his heart. But he knew it was for the best. 

And that  _ he  _ was the perfect one for it to work and no one else.

“Yes.”

Akechi was after him, after all. He was the one he had all his darts aimed to. Yet he wasn’t sure if the plan would work. 

Ryuji sighed, his frown deep and troubled, as he sat at Akira’s side. The wildcard stared at the floor like it was the most amazing thing in the universe. He knew that the blond would try to stop him. It was in his nature to protect his friends and Akira appreciated it, he really did. 

“And there’s nothin’ I can do to change your mind, huh?” he said with a defeated tone, to which the raven just nodded slowly. 

Another sigh.

“Man, you’re stubborn sometimes,” chuckled the blond, nudging his best friend’s shoulder with his own, “you seriously need to stop that martyr attitude ya have goin’ on. It puts me on edge”

Akira tried to smile at his attempt to light up the mood. But it came out forced instead. His heart was pounding hard on his chest. He felt Arsene coaxing him to finally confess what has been tormenting him all these months.

** _‘Wildcard’_ **

_ ‘Arsene please..’ _

** _‘You have to tell him. Before it’s too late”_ **

He tuned out his Persona’s complaints to focus on Ryuji

_ It might be the last time I get to see that smile… _

But he couldn’t. He knew firsthand how it feels to land your heart to someone only to get it back, shattered and damaged beyond repair. He knew that Ryuji wasn’t capable of deliberately hurting someone dear to him, but a rejection was bound to happen if he dared to let his true feelings show its nose. 

And the last thing he wanted (before he hypothetically dies) was to have the only person he trusted, that cared for him, that he  _ gave his heart _ to despite his past mistakes, distance himself because he had the bad luck of being a boy too. 

Akira looked at his friend, his source of energy. The guy that caused his awakening in the first place and the person he wouldn’t hesitate to take any risk just to see him smile, and stood up from his spot on the bed.

“Wanna play some Star Forneus to pass time?”

He was willing to take risks. 

“Sure..” 

But not this time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira blinked heavily. Even moving his eyelids hurted.

Damn those cops had  _ too _ much fun with him..

He looked at Sojiro. His face a mixture of anger, dread and utter relief.

_ “I’m sure you ain’t gonna die. It’s you after all.” _

He remembers those words from Ryuji, as he passed the briefcase to him. He could still feel the way yellow gloved hands touched his red ones. The way it lingered more than needed and his hold, strong yet pleading. 

_ Please, don’t do it _

But it was too late. The plan was already rolling. He couldn’t back out even if he wanted to.

Luckily, they fooled Akechi. It was a success. 

“You gave everyone a scare, kid.” 

He wanted to be happy, but, for some reason he couldn’t. The feeling of something weighing him down.

Maybe the fact that he made everyone 

reason was certain blond that had the boy crushed between his arms in a vice, as he softly cried on his sore shoulder.

And his injuries were nothing compared to how his chest ached at the display.

Luckily, there wasn’t a need for another stunt like that.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll do it.”

What the actual  _ fuck _ .

Akira looked at the blond with an expression akin to someone who witnessed a murder unfold. Ann tried to stop the zio user, but it was no use.

The team saw how Ryuji jumped and readied himself. Before he took off, he looked back, brown eyes meeting stale grey.

_ “Trust in me” _

And he did. He always trusted him with his entire being. But he also was worried. Scared that he might get hurt.

Was this was Ryuji felt when he decided to let himself be apprehended?

“Hold on!”

Last thing Akira remembered was seeing Ryuji smile at him with the most tender eyes, feeling _ proud _ of himself for the first time in a long time, before he was engulfed by flames. 

Akira wished he listened to Arsene’s words back then.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud  _ smack  _ filled the tense air, as Ann slapped the confused faux blond with a strength nobody knew she possessed. Her green-blue eyes filled with unshed tears and morphed into a scowl, only to culminate in her throwing herself over the boy.

“How **dare** you pulling this shit, Ryuji,” she strained, but never leaving her friend’s embrace, “you knew how **scared **I was? How I thought that I lost someone else dear to me and I couldn’t stop it **again**?”

“Ann..”

“Shut up you idiot!” she yelled, her grip visibly tightening around his neck “shut up and just-” she couldn’t finish her sentence, as another wave of tears washed the girl, rendering her speechless. 

The rest of the Phantom Thieves made their way towards the duo and joined the hug, more tears and words of relief floating around them. Akira just stood there on the sidelines, completely frozen, until Morgana rubbed himself on his leg.

“Are you going to still wait for him until he is finally gone for good or what?”

Maybe it was worth taking a risk…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s over.

It’s finally over.

Akira never thought that at his 16 years of age he would face a whole  _ god _ and remain unscathered. 

He saved Japan.

He saved  _ everyone _ , even those who doubted him and saw him as a lost cause.

The frizzy haired boy came back from his stupor when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. There, his  _ rebellion _ stood with a smile, looking at the clear sky and  _ holy shit _ , Akira swore he could see him shine under the glow of the sun and the remains of Yaldabaoth. 

Not that he already outshone the Sun in the first place..

“It’s over huh..” he said as he pushed his Skull mask out of his face. The blond looked at his friend and his smile grew to that full grin he loved so much. “We did it, Kira” 

And Akira smiled too, his gloved hand reaching for the one on his shoulder to grip it tightly.

“We did.”

Ryuji reached to his face, removing his mask off his face. He leaned in to rest his forehead against the raven’s

“Hey Kira..”

“Yes ‘Wuji?” 

At that, the blond blushed into a scarlet color as he glared at the boy. He moved the black and white mask on his hand to cover their mouths from the rest of the team as the blond closed the gap between them.

“Merry Christmas, you nerd.”

Akira snorted, unable to contain his laughter, and he grabbed the blond into a tight hug.

Ryuji would take any risk for him.

“Merry Christmas, Ryuji.”

And he would take his, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the way I ended this but meh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
